Young Justice - Bad Blood
by Grays83718
Summary: After the events of the team being attacked by an unknown creature as well as Queen Bee being killed; the team regroups six months later to once again to stop the Light. But little do they know; the team is about to face something they would never expect
1. Part 1

**Unknown Laboratory**

** March 20, 15:00 UTC**

Excella approaches the creature that is in the large capsule. Several men wearing black leather trench coats, black masks, with matching pants and boots bring in six capsules that contain the Las Plagas humanoid. Each capsule is placed beside the creature.

The same mysterious figure appears beside Excella. _"I see everything is ready."_

"_Yes, with the cell sample, along with blood sample from each member of the young heroes; we finally start the first project of __uroboros."_

"_Begin now" _the figure tells Excella.

Excella starts by opening the metal briefcase which contains six small capsules with blue liquid in them. She places each one inside the small compartment drawer of the humanoid capsule. The creature unleashes to small vine-like tentacles attaches itself to each humanoid, one inside the ear, and the other by the arm.

The creatures slowly transfer the cell sample along with the blood sample and the blue liquid to the six humanoids.

"_In six months; we will have the ultimate project" _Excella tells the figure.

The figure heads to the videos screen showing Aqualad, Robin, Supeboy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Artemis. _"Yes, six perfect clones, each of them with the uroboros inside of them."_

"_Not only that but the next evolution of the uroboros" _said Excella.

"_Uroboros will rise and everyone will fall."_

Six Months Later

**Metropolis **

**September 20, 20:10 EDT**

A white limousine pulls up to Lex Corp. The chauffer comes out of the drives seat to open rear door as Excella comes out of it. She is then joined by six more individuals that came out of the limousine.

"_This is Lex Corp. Time to meet the man behind this company" _Excella tells the six individuals. They enter inside the building approaching the front desk. _"Can I help you?"_

"_I'm here to see Lex Luthor" _Excella tells the guard at the front desk. _"Mr. Luthor doesn't see anyone unless they have an appointment." "Why of course I have an appointment" _she looks to one of the six individuals as one of them shoots a trick arrow at the guard, trapping him in foam. Excella leads the group to the elevator when three security guards stop them. _"You're not going any further. Turn around and leave or we will be force to shoot you."_

"_Oh please" _Excella waves them off as she looks at the group. One of them extends their arm out as the guard's guns are removed from their hands as someone had performed telekinesis. As the guards are unarmed; another individual that's behind Excella quickly runs up to them punching each one.

The other individual look at the arm revealing a computer which is attach to it, showing the schematics to the building.

Lex Luthor is in his office in the top floor as he sees video footage of Excella and her team attack his security. _"This is interesting." _His bodyguard was about to leave when Luthor stops her. _"No Mercy, I want to see what transpires."_

Several of Lex Corp security guards are near the elevator as they wait for the intruders to show up. The elevator stops at the top floor as the door opens. The guards are confused to find that no one is in there. They enter inside when three smoke pellets from the ceiling. The guards are unable to see because of the smoke then someone jumps down attacking them. The smoke clears showing the guard are down as a shadow figure approaches Excella as they all head to Luthor's office.

Lex Luthor remains in his seat as hear his guards trying to them but one of them gets thrown to his office causing the doors to open. Excella along with her team enter Luthor's office.

"_Can I help you with something" _he asks.

"_I understand there's opening" _Excella responds.

"_Look, if you want a job offer, please call me first or at least call my secretary."_

"_Perhaps I didn't make myself perfectly clear" _she tells Lex. _"I understand there's opening to be one with the Light" _she follows it up with a smile.

"_How do you about the Light" _Lex becomes shock. _"Who are you?"_

"_I am Excella Gionne" _she tells him. _"I was hoping to takeover Queen Bee's spot. Since you know she's dead."_

"_How did know about Queen Bee's death" _Luthor asks Excella but his expression change because of her laughing. _"You killed Queen Bee didn't you?" "Guilty" _is the only Excella says. _"Why would you do this" _he asks. _"That's easy Lex; you need someone who is highly intelligent. Someone who can help you and the Light succeed."_

"_Queen Bee was the dictator of Bialya, one of the members of the Light" _said Lex but Excella puts her hand up. _"She's nothing. The difference between me and Queen Bee is that I am one of the founders of a company that specializes in bio-terrorist weapons."_

"_You mean creating monsters" _he guesses. _"If you say so" _Excella responds. _"My company have created something far better than monsters" _as she shows Lex Luthor the six individuals beside her. _"Are you telling me your company created them" _Luthor asks. Excella laughs in a flirtatious way _"these individuals are the first evolution created from my company." "Well what do these individuals you've created have anything to with you wanting to be with the Light?_

"_Let me prove myself to you and the Light" _Excella says. _"In exchange, I will lend you the services of my team. You would need them to make the sure the young heroes don't interfere." _

"_You're pretty convincing of yourself, but I would have to conduct this with the other members of the Light" _he tells Excella. _"If you are willing to lend the Light your operatives, and to replace the late Queen Bee; then the Light will give you the opportunity to prove yourself. Just remember one thing; the Light doesn't tolerate failure. If these operatives you created fail us; you will not be one with the Light."_

"_You won't regret it. Come; we are done here" _Excella and her team leaves Luthor's offices. _"I hope she doesn't disappoint me" _said Lex Luthor.

Excella and her team exit the building, heading to the limousine. Her cell phone rings in which she answers. _**"How did it go?" **__"It went well. Lex Luthor is willing to talk to the Light about a position for me." __**"And of our operatives we created?" **__"He is willing to use the services of them." __**"Excellent, if thing go well we will be one with the Light."**_


	2. Part 2

Just over three hours ago; Excella visited Lex Corp unannounced to meet Lex Luther about a position to join the Light. The owner of Lex Corp along with Mercy is at a secret room in his building. The room had six video screens which show the other members of the Light.

"_**Absolutely not" **_said an angry Vandal Savage.

"_I know how you are all feeling" _Luthor says. _"I was upset myself after Excella revealed she was responsible for the death of Queen Bee."_

"_**She has Queen Bee killed, and now this Excella wants to take her place."**_

"_**I share Black Manta's anger. How do we know Excella isn't lying" **_Savage still questions about her. _"She wouldn't break into Lex Corp leading a team of operatives which she claims she created, attack my security guards, and admits of having Queen Bee murdered just to lie to me" _Luthor tells Savage.

"_**He makes a good points Savage" **_said Ra's al Ghul. _**"I don't believe she would lie if she has told Luthor about this. Or let alone break into his company."**_

"_**We do know one thing" **_Klarion says. _**"None of us had anything to do with Queen Bee being killed."**_

"_**Maybe, but it still doesn't change the fact of Excella's involvement with her demise" **_Vandal Savage still untrustworthy of Excella. _**"So she can take Queen Bee's position within the Light."**_

"_The only thing Excella have told me is that she is the founder of a company that creates bio-terrorist weapons" _said Luthor.

"_**You mean monsters" **_Black Manta asks. _"That is one way of saying it."_

"_**So, the company she owns does the same work similar to Cadmus" **_is what Ra's said.

"_I don't think Excella specializes in creating clones" _Luthor tells Great One. _"I don't know much about the team she was with, but Excella did say she would be willing to lend us her operatives to deal with the young heroes."_

"_**We don't need help from her" **_Black Manta tells Luthor. _**"Speak for yourself Manta; I'm getting sick and tired of those brats ruining our fun" **_Klarion informs Black Manta.

"_**Klarion has a point" **_said Vandal Savage. _**"The young heroes have interfered for the last time." "If Excella is willing to help us by lending us her operatives; it wouldn't hurt to have her be one with the Light" **_Ra's tells the other Light members.

"_Are you saying you're willing to discuss this" _Luthor asks. _**"Yes we are" **_Savage responds.

**Unknown Laboratory **

**September 20, 0:01 UTC**

"_I hope the Light doesn't disappoint me" _said the mysterious figure. _"Especially with all that effort I went through just to have a meeting with Lex Luthor" _Excella adds. She looks at video footage of her team in the training room.

"_I have to say; even though these aren't the candidates I wanted, but they are improving" _the figure becomes impress. _"Combining the brain cell and blood from the young heroes as well as the DNA that created the genomorphs; we created the ultimate evolution of uroboros" _said Excella.

"_And now we wait for the Light's decision" _the figure tells Excella.

"_What if they decide not allow me to join the Light?"_

"_If that does happen; uroboros will rise and everyone will fall." _Suddenly; an incoming appears on screen. _"It looks like Luthor is calling back. I'll leave you two alone" _as the figure leaves. Excella presses the button to answer the incoming call and Lex Luthor appears on screen.

"_**Did I catch you on a bad time" **_he asks.

"_Why no, actually I was just talking about you" _Excella responds.

"_**Well I have been discussing with the other members of the Light. And well, as first they were a little concern about you being responsible of Queen Bee's demise, but feel since you are willing to help us deal with the young heroes; we will let you be one with the Light. Under the condition that you keep your end of the bargain and that is your operatives make sure they keep the heroes from interfering. If all goes well then you will be Queen Bee's replacement."**_

"_Thank Lex, I guarantee you won't regret it" _said Excella. _**"You know as a matter of fact, I might your operatives for a certain mission. I will let you know. We'll be in touch" **_Luthor tells her as he shuts off the screen on his end. Excella turns around to see the six operatives.

"_It looks like you will see action. It's time to meet your equals."_

* * *

**Next chapter; Excella's operatives will meet the team  
**


	3. Part 3

**Metropolis **

**September 30, 18:00 EDT**

The group known as Intergang is at the cargo area near the bay of Metropolis. _"When is Luthor getting here" _Bruno Mannhiem becomes frustrated. _"I'm not waiting here forever." "No need to become inpatient" _Excella appears telling Bruno. _"So, who are you" _the leader of Intergang looks up and down at her appearance.

"_Please, don't be such a filthy pig" _Excella waves him off. _"Who you call a filthy pig you ungrateful" _Bruno was about to get into Excella's face when Deathstroke appears. He stops as Bruno sees the mercenary. _"I like to speak with Excella alone" _Deathstroke tells Bruno. He doesn't say anything as Bruno walks away.

"_Remember, in order to be one with the Light; your operatives must keep the sidekicks from interfering" _Deathstroke tells her. _"You do not need to worry, I have everything under control" _Excella says. _"I hope so because if you fail us; you can forget about your position with Light" _Deathstroke tells Excella as he walk away. _"Don't remind me."_

"_For the past six months; the young heroes have been spying on me" Lex Luthor tells Excella. "They've been trying to expose as a criminal, trying to find any proof within Lex Corp."_

"_They seem fond you Lex" said Excella. "How did you know they have been spying on you?"_

"_I've known for some time now" Lex Luthor shows Excella footage of the team on lookout at a nearby building. Luthor then shows two civilians riding motorcycles following him._

"_Like I said they seem fond of you" Excella tells Luthor. "Whether they seem fond of me or not, I can't have them interfering. They have become a nuisance to me and the Light" said Luthor. "I want your six operatives to make sure they don't interfere."_

"_Do you want them killed" she asks. "No, just defeated" Luthor responds. "Of course if my operatives are going to help you; they would need something to draw the team's attention" said Excella. "I was hoping you were going to say that. Mercy" Luther looks to his bodyguard who gives Excella a metal case. She opens it revealing a RPG. "I've never seen something like this before. Did your company made this?"_

"_Let's just say; I'm practically the military" Luthor says with a confident smile._

Excella watches Intergang and Deathstroke by the bay area. _"Don't worry Lex; my operatives will take care of the young heroes._

Black limousine travels on the intersection head east. About three feet away from the limousine; Robin is on his motorcycle following it while the others are taking it to the air flying the Bio-Ship.

"_Tell me that we're finally going to nail Luthor and expose him for the criminal he is" _Superboy asks.

"_We've been watching him for months. We finally got him" _Aqualad responds. _"I hope so. I wonder where he's going" _the speedster asks. _"He's going to the meeting at Metropolis Cargo Bay" _Aqualad responds. _"I hope Robin is alright" _Artemis shows her concern of the Boy Wonder. _"He'll be fine as long as Luthor doesn't spot him" _Kid Flash tells the female archer.

Lex Luthor is sitting at the back of the limousine notices Mercy look at him through mirror. _"I know Mercy. It seems the young heroes are making their move" _Luthor tells Mercy. He turns on the laptop to see a mysterious figure on screen. _"They're heading to your direction. You know what to do."_

A shadow figure is on the roof watching the limousine take a turn to exit the highway. Picking up the RPG; the figure targets the motorcycle Robin is riding on. The target is locked on as the figure shoots at the highway.

Bio-Ship follows the limousine but the team sees the explosion coming from the highway. _"Robin" _they all said at once. They see the explosion realizing that Robin was still on the highway. _"We got to go see if Robin's okay" _Artemis tells the team. _"What about Luthor" _Superboy asks. _"Dude, Robin might be hurt" _Kid Flash responds. _"M'gann; set her down. We're stopping our pursuit" _Aqualad tells Miss Martian as she lands the Bio-Ship near the highway.

The team exits the Bio-Ship to see the destroyed motorcycle but sign of Robin. _"I can't believe this" _as Kid Flash starts to get teary-eyed. _"Whoever did this is going to pay" _Superboy clenches his fist in anger. _"Um guys" _was Robin who said that. Kid Flash starts to rub his eye _"Robin; where are you?" "Over here" _Robin is hanging by the metal railing. _"Help me up." _Superboy helps Robin up while the other young heroes checks out the wreckage.

"_Anyone else gets the feeling Luthor knew he was being spied on" _Superboy asks. _"Why am I not surprised" _Robin responds. The same shadow figure that targeted Robin, now targets the team.

The team sees the incoming missile heading towards them. Miss Martian uses telekinesis to destroy the missile before it could hit them. _"It seems Luthor have known the whole time" _said Aqualad. Robin takes out his binoculars to see who could've tries to kill him. He looks at the roof to see someone holding a large weapon. _"There he is on the roof" _Robin tells the team. They begin their pursuit as the figure leaves, heading down the fire escape. Now on the streets; the team tries to look for their assailant. The figure that tried to kill Robin is leaning against the wall. The team see the figure just standing there as it taunts them. It runs through which the team continues with their pursuit. The figure heads inside a warehouse as Kid Flash sped inside.

"_Alright, where are you" _Kid Flash shouts as the rest of the team enters. The metal door automatically closes behind the team. _"Anyone else gets the feeling that this was a setup" _Superboy asks the team. Suddenly a shadow figure starts to laugh in which cause Kid Flash to be shock. _"Dude; what so funny" _he looks at the Boy Wonder. _"That wasn't me" _Robin responds. The figure starts to laugh again. _"Step into the light now" _Artemis shouts drawing her bow and arrow.

The figure steps forward revealing to be Artemis. She wears the same costume as her but in opposite colors. _"What the hell is this" _the female archer becomes frightened when she sees her counterpart. _"What's the matter? You guys looks you seen a ghost" _another figure steps forward revealing to be Superboy. He has the same shirt as him but in opposite colors. _"Tell me this is a bad dream" _the speedster asks.

"_Sorry, banana but this isn't a dream" _as another figure step forward revealing to be Kid Flash. He wears his costume but in opposite colors as well. The team becomes spook of seeing clones of themselves. Another figure in the shadows starts to laugh again only this time; steps forward revealing to be Robin. His costume is the same as Robin but in opposite colors. _"Man you should see the look on your faces. It's priceless."_

"_They can talk" _said Kid Flash still can't believe what he's seeing. Another figure slowly descends into the light revealing to be Miss Martian. _"Whoa, whoa, they clone Miss Martian" _Kid Flash still frightened. _This can't get any worse." "I'm afraid it just did" _as the last figure steps forward revealing Aqualad.

"_You had to open your mouth" _Artemis tells the speedster. The team is now face to face with their counterparts. _"Okay, who are you guys" _Robin asks. _"Let's just say we're related" _Kid Flash's counterpart responds. _"But more precisely; we are your betters" _Artemis' counterpart adds. _"Betters, betters, you guys are nothing more than bunch of cheap knockoffs" _Kid Flash shouts at the clones.

"_You're the knockoffs" _his counterpart shouts. _"You're just mad because we're better looking." "We're exactly the same" _Robin tells the knockoffs. _"That's your opinion, however there is only one difference between us" _said the Aqualad clone. _"And what's that" _Superboy asks. The Artemis clone draws her bow shooting an arrow to the floor where the team is standing, exploding on sight. The team manages to find cover before taking any damage. Kid Flash takes a peek to see no one is there, but he gets attack from the Kid Flash clone.

Robin sees Kid Flash attacking his clone. _**"Miss M; are we linked?" "Yes" **_she responds. The other members of the team come out of hiding to fight their doppelgangers. _**"They maybe our clones, too bad for them they can't think like us" **_said Miss Martian. _**"That's what you think bitch." "Who said that?" "I did" **_the Miss Martian clone uses telekinesis to throw a desk at Miss Martian. She manages to stop it with telekinesis of her own. _**"She can do telekinesis and telepathy" **_said Miss Martian. _**"Hello Megan, she's my clone."**_

"_**Hello Megan" **_the Martian clone asks the original. _**"That show is stupid." "I know you did not just say "Hello Megan" is stupid" **_as Miss Martian glares at her counterpart. _**"Not as stupid as you colliding with Superboy" **_her counterpart tells her. Miss Martian looks only to have Superboy to get thrown to her, causing them both to hit the floor. _"Man I love playing dodge ball" _said the Superboy clone who wipes his hand together. The original Superboy tries to recover but is met by a metal trash can to the head. _"Ouch, that's got to hurt" _said the Miss Martian clone.

Artemis shoots a trick arrow at her clone but she quickly avoids it to shoot an arrow of her own. The arrow explodes causing the original Artemis to lose her bow. _"If you're really my clone" _Artemis gets into a fighting stance _"drop your bow." "You ask for it" _the Artemis clone drops her bow. Artemis starts fighting her clone. She delivers punch for punch, but her clone blocks each one. She then tries to leg sweep her but again the clone counters. _"You know if spent more time being trained by your father; maybe you might put up a fight." "What" _Artemis becomes spook on what her clone said, caught her off guard as she roundhouse kicks the original knocking out Artemis.

Aqualad is now face to face with his clone. _"You maybe my clone, but there is one thing you can't do" _as he creates two water-based swords. _"You think so" _the Aqualad clone does the same thing. _"How, how's that possible" _said Aqualad. _"You should know by now" _he charges after the original. The two Aqualads get into a sword with the clone getting the best of the original. _"You shouldn't be fighting against us. If you are cloned, then you and your team can choose your own path. Make your own decisions" _Aqualad tells his clone. The clone stops his attack, lowering his swords _"you're right I should choose my path." _The original Aqualad approaches to his doppelganger when the clone gives him a sinister smile placing his hand on Aqualad's chest giving him lethal electric shock. _"I've made my decision, and I choose to hurt you."_

Kid Flash and his clone are having a race around the warehouse. As they both are using super speed; the two speedsters are punching each other as well. _"I believe we are equally matched" _Kid Flash tells his clone. _"Except you're the one whose about to get hit by a closed fist" _the clone Kid Flash tells the original. _"What are you talking-" _Kid Flash looks as he is met by a punch from the cloned Superboy. The punch sends the speedster flying to several boxes.

Both Robin have their Eskrima sticks in hand as both are about to fight. The clone Robin smiles as his press a button on his Eskrima sticks which unleash blade turning it into a pair of Scythes. _"Oh you got to be" _Robin did get to finish as his clone tries to slice him. Robin tries to avoid the doppelganger's attack as he throws his bird-a-rang at him. The clone Robin back flips and throws round discs at him. Robin avoids them as well but the last one hit him on the face, giving him a small cut. Robin tries to regroup but notices he is the only one left. _"It looks like you're the only one left"_ the clone Robin approaches to the original. _"The only option you have left is surrender."_

With nothing to do; Robin puts his hand up of a sign of surrender. His clone starts to laugh at him _"wise choice" _then punches him, knocking him out.

At the cargo bay; the black limousine arrives. Mercy and Lex Luthor comes out of it, heads Excella and Deathstroke. _"Luthor; I just received a call from my operative. They defeated the young heroes" _Excella tells him. _"Good, make sure they keep them there until we are finished" _said Lex Luthor. Excella walks away as she calls back her operative. _"Keep the young heroes busy." __**"Do you want us to kill them" **_was the clone Robin that said that.

"_Not yet."_

* * *

**I have been playing Resident Evil 5 Gold Edition and I have to say the game is good. I like the character Excella, especially her accent. It sucked Wesker betrays her.  
**

**Another note, the clones.**

**Clone Artemis' costume is instead of Dark Green and Light Green. It's Light Green and Dark Green.**

**Clone Superboy's shirt is red with the "S" symbol on his chest is black**

**Clone Kid Flash's costume is red and yellow instead of yellow and red.**

**Clone Miss Martian's costume is Red and the is "X" design is white and the cape, skirt, and boots are black.**

**Clone Robin's costume is a lot like his Robin costume from Young Justice but his colors are reverse.**

**and Clone Aqualad's costume his tank is blue and his pants are red.**

**One more thing I will adding "Evil" next to their names where they are mentioned. Like for example E. Robin, E. Artemis and E. Kid Flash**


	4. Part 4

Kid Flash slowly opens his eyes to see he is in a warehouse. _"Aw man what a dream. I dreamt that I was facing someone that looked like me but evil."_

"_It wasn't a dream you dumbass" _said E. Kid Flash. The speedster looks to see his is tied up with an inhibitor collar around his neck. He also sees the others in the same way as well. _"So, this was a setup."_

"_And I thought Batman was the detective" _said E. Robin. _"Are you implying that I'm stupid" _Kid Flash asks E. Robin. _"No, he's implying that you are highly intelligent" _E. Artemis responds sarcastically. _"You guys are working for Luthor" _Robin asks the doppelgangers. _"Why do you assume we work for Luthor" _E. Superboy responds with a question.

"_You almost had Robin killed, you lured us in a warehouse, and tied us up placing inhibitor collars around our necks. You mean to tell me you guys are not working for Luthor?"_

"_Well, well if it isn't curious archery girl" _E. Artemis gets into the face of the original. _"Don't you have all the answers? Well you are right we did all that just to get your attention."_

"_I have to admit, you caught us by surprise" _Aqualad tells the team of clones. _"Of course you were surprised. You didn't see it coming" _said E. Aqualad. E. Robin gets an incoming call from his arm computer. He looks at it to see Excella's name pop-up _"guys; incoming call." "Could you excuse us" _E. Aqualad tells the captured team as they leave.

"_Anyone else think our clones are talking to Luthor" _Kid Flash asks the team. _"If that's the case, why leave" _Artemis responds. _"Wish I could hear them" _said Superboy. _"Thanks to the inhibitor collars, you can't use your super hearing and Miss M can't read their minds" _Robin tells both Superboy and Miss Martian. _"If those cheap knockoffs have minds" _said the speedster. _"I'm pretty sure they do. I mean they do have our memories, our skills, powers, and talents" _Miss Martian tells Kid Flash.

"_I still say they're bunch of cheap knockoffs." "You know I would be careful of what you say" _E. Superboy approaches Kid Flash. _"Um how did know what I was saying" _Kid Flash asks as the others just rolled their eyes. _"Oh right, you have super hearing as well."_

"_I'm getting sick and tired of you calling us cheap knockoffs" _as E. Superboy starts to poke Kid Flash on the chest in which changes the color of his suit. _"Whoa" _E. Superboy does it again which changes back to his regular colors. _"Hey guys; check this out." _The doppelgangers heads back to the captured team after E. Superboy calls them. _"What's so important" _E. Robin asks. _"This" _E. Superboy pokes Kid Flash on the chest in which changes color.

"_What the hell is that" _E. Artemis asks. _"Um, it's called stealth-tech. I thought you knockoffs would know what this" _Kid Flash tells them. _"Will you quit calling us knockoffs" _E. Robin tells Kid Flash. _"Say that again and I'm going to brain blast your banana wearing ass" _E. Martian's eyes turn green. _"Well we don't know where you come from or let alone who created you. So yeah, you're a bunch of cheap knockoffs" _Artemis tells the team of clones. _"We're the cheap knockoffs, but yet you guys are tied up with those collars around your necks" _E. Kid Flash tells the team.

"_You know since we're tied up and nowhere to go; how about telling us what you're going to do" _Robin asks. _"Let's just say, you're going to be here until business is complete" _E. Aqualad responds. _"So you guys are working for Luthor" _Superboy says to the clones. _"You guys are obsessed with Luthor aren't you" _E. Superboy asks the team.

"_Care to tell us why you're after Luthor" _E. Miss Martian asks. _"You might as well just tell us because you know I'll find out." "Let's just say we're exposing him for the criminal he is" _Robin tells the team of clones. _"Well so far you failed on that one" _said E. Robin followed by him laughing. _"God that's so annoying and I always do that when on missions" _said Robin who secretly takes out a small knife from his gloves, proceeds to cut the rope.

"_Alright since we told you why we we're after Luthor" _said Kid Flash. _"How about telling us who you're working for" _Aqualad asks. _"Yeah, we're not telling you" _E. Artemis responds. _"Why are we not surprised" _Kid Flash asks. _"Even as clones; they don't keep their word" _Miss Martian adds. _"But they act like us except they are more evil."_

"_Are you jealous banana" _E. Kid Flash asks the original while eating a granola bar. _"Hey, I was going to eat that" _the speedster becomes upset seeing his counterpart eating. _"That taste good, got any more?"_

"_No, I don't have any more" _Kid Flash still upset. _"I can't believe he ate my granola bar."_ _"What do you expect? He clone version of you" _Artemis tells the speedster _"from DNA, your powers, and eating habits." "Gee thanks for reminding me" _Kid Flash sarcastically. _"Well you're the one who's getting upset because your knockoff is eating your food" _as both Artemis and Kid Flash glare at each other. _"What's wrong with you two" _E. Kid Flash asks the two heroes arguing. _"Are you guys are dating" _E. Artemis stares at them both.

"_N, no" _both Artemis and Kid Flash tells their doppelgangers. _"Are you sure" _E. Artemis asks again _"because you both seem kind of nervous when I ask you that?" "Trust us we are not dating" _the speedster responds. _"You know what; I don't really care if you guys are or not" _said E. Kid Flash.

"_Oh good because-" _Kid Flash notices E. Artemis drawing her bow and arrow at Artemis. _"Um what are you doing?" "We're done having this chitchat with you, so we're going to kill you" _E. Robin responds. _"Actually, you're not going to do anything" _Robin tells his counterpart. _"Why is that?" "This" _Robin breaks free from the rope which then he throws a hidden bird-a-rang in his glove. The bird-a-rang hits the floor causing it to explode. The doppelgangers find cover but the remote for the collars is left on the floor. Robin grabs the remote, shutting the inhibitor collars. The other members of the team break free and are now at a standoff with their counterparts who they recover as well.

"_You want to go again, fine by us. We can use the exercise" _E. Superboy cracks his knuckles. The evil Kryptonian clone was about to attack when E. Aqualad stops him with his water-based sword. _"As much as we would want to defeat you…again, but we need to get going."_

"_You're not going anywhere until we get answers" _Robin tells the clones. _"The only thing you need to know is that you failed your mission" _E. Artemis gives an evil smirk. _"By now Lex Luthor is most likely back at his office"_ E. Kid Flash adds. _"You guys weren't going to kill us. You were stalling us. You were just making sure we don't interfere" _said Robin. The evil version of Robin laughs at what the original said. _"It took you long enough to realize it."_

"_However; we are going to kill you, but not right now" _E. Aqualad tells the team. _"Someday we will, but until then here's a souvenir" _E. Robin throws a grenade to the floor. It hits the floor releasing a bright light causing the team to be temporally blind. The light disappears as the team rubs their eyes, but once opened; the doppelgangers are gone.

"_How are we going to explain this to Batman" _Kid Flash asks the team. _"I can't believe this happened" _said a disappointed Robin. _"We better get out of here." _The team leaves the warehouse heading back to the Bio-Ship realize that they lost their chance on capturing Lex Luthor.

**Unknown Laboratory **

**September 30, 23:40 UTC**

"_You have done very well" _Excella tells the operatives. _"I can't believe we defeated them" _said a proud E. Kid Flash. _"Wasn't there any doubt" _E. Robin adds who gives the evil speedster a high five. _"I really wanted to kill them" _E. Superboy becomes frustrated. _"Don't worry" _Excella places her hand on E. Superboy's shoulder. _"In due time; you and your operatives will do just that."_

An incoming call appears on screen which shows Vandal Savage's name. _"So, Vandal Savage I presume" _Excella answers it to see Savage appears on screen. **"**_**Excella Gionne, the Light is impressed by your operatives keeping the team from interfering" **_said a very satisfied Vandal Savage. _**"We would like have them in the near future to make sure the young heroes don't meddle in the Light's business. The Light would also like to a have meeting with you to discuss your future."**_

"_Very well" _Excella tells Savage. _"When and where?" __**"Tomorrow" **_Savage responds. _**"Western Mongolia. Oh and more thing I would like to see your operatives in person." **_Vandal Savage shuts off the screen, ending transmission.

"_Vandal Savage, you're not like any man I've seen before" _Excella says. _"This could be the start of a new business relationship. Together; we will destroy the Justice League and anyone who's associated with them. Uroboros will rise and everyone will fall."_

* * *

**Please Review. Tell me what you think.  
**


	5. Part 5

**Bat Cave **

**October 1, 0:00 EDT**

Just four hours ago; the team was sent on a mission to stop Lex Luthor, hoping to expose him from being a criminal. It didn't go well when the team was ambushed by a group of operatives hired by Luthor. His plan was to keep the team from interfering which he did successfully. After the failed mission; Aqualad inform Batman of what happened. The Dark Knight was puzzled by what the leader of the team said.

He could not believe it when Aqualad told him. Aqualad told Batman that his team was ambushed by group of clones. Clone versions of the team. Aqualad also told Batman that the clone not only can talk and think like them, but they also have same skills and powers like them.

He sits by the computer looking at the medical history from six months ago at Bialya when the team encountered a creature that attacked them. _"It isn't a surprise you're still up Master Bruce" _Alfred approaches Batman who is unmasked but still wearing his costume.

"_Six months ago; the team went to Bialya to stop Queen Bee once and for all. The team had found her base hope to stop the dictator, but when got there; they found that all of the soldiers were dead including Psimon and Queen Bee. The team then encountered the creature that was responsible for her demise. They didn't get close look it, only the tentacles that attacked them."_

Bruce then shows the injury of that the team suffered. _"The mark that each team member had in their right arm, showed a small dot indicated that a needle was injected into their skin."_

"_Meaning something was injected inside to them" _Alfred asks. _"No, as it something was taking blood from the team" _Bruce responds. _"The team had also suffered a severe migraine which lasted for a week prior to their unexpected attack."_

"_How can the Light managed to make clones of the team" _Alfred asks. _"I don't think it was the Light that created the clones" _he responds.

Seven Days Later

**Western Mongolia **

**October 8, 12:30 ICT**

Excella walks at a secret hallway until she reaches the end of the location. She sees that no one is here except for seven video screens. _"I came all this way and no one is here. Is this some kind of a joke?"_

"_It is no joke" _said a man in dark voice. _"Who said that" _she asks. _"I did" _Vandal Savage approaches to the main room along with Black Manta, Sportsmaster, and Deathstroke. She is now face to face with members of Light. _"Finally, I see you in person Vandal Savage."_

"_Forgive me if still show hatred over you" _Savage tells her in an angry tone. _"You know since you were responsible for Queen Bee's murder." "You're still upset over the loss of Queen Bee" _Excella asks the immortal one. _**"You have to forgive Savage. After all, it's hard to get over the fact that you had her killed" **_said Ra's al Ghul who appears on screen along with Lex Luthor, The Brain, and Klarion.

"_I was hoping you would let this go" _Excella tells the Light. _**"It's just a reminder, if you are willing to take Queen Bee's place."" **_Luthor says. _"Is that your way of saying that I am one with the Light?" "Well we were impressed on how your operatives successfully prevented the young heroes from interfering" _Savage responds.

"_Speaking of your operatives" _said Deathstroke. _"Where are they" _Sportsmaster asks. _"I thought Savage told you to bring them." _Excella laughs at what Sportsmaster asked her when the Light's enforcer notices six shadowed figures behind her. _"These must be the operatives that I've heard so much about" _said Vandal Savage. _"Is there a reason why your operatives are remaining in the shadows" _Manta asks.

"_They must be freaks" _as Deathstroke takes a guess of the operatives hiding in the dark. _"What a joke" _Sportsmaster starts to laugh. As both Deathstroke and Sportsmaster laugh at Excella's operatives; one of them shoots an arrow between the two enforcers. In which causes the two to stop laughing. Sportsmaster picks up the arrow, looking at which his eyes begin to open wide. _"This, this is Artemis' arrow."_

"_Well no duh…dad" _said a female voice as she forward revealing herself. _"Artemis" _is the only Sportsmaster could say. _"What's going on? Why is she here?" _Another figure behind Excella starts to laugh as Robin emerges from the shadows. _"What's Robin doing here" _Deathstroke asks.

"_Robin; along with Artemis are my operatives" _Excella tells the mercenary. _"What about the other four" _Manta asks. Excella looks back as Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad emerge from the shadows. _"These are your operatives" _Savage asks. _"Yes they are" _she responds. _"What did you do to Artemis" _Sportsmaster gets in her face. _"I didn't do anything to her" _Excella put her hand at his face. She then raises her eyebrow at what Sportsmaster asked her. _"Why are you so concern about this Artemis?"_

"_**Artemis is Sportstmaster's daughter" **_Ra's tells her. _"How cute your daughter is a hero? That must really hurt; that Artemis decides to fight crime instead of being a criminal like her father" _Excella laughs at Sportsmaster._ "You better start explaining yourself" _as Sportsmaster glares at her in anger. She steps forward looking at all members of the Light."

"_Very well, I am the regional director of a pharmaceutical company known as TRICELL that specializes in medicine. But in reality; the company specializes in creating __Bio Organic Weapon or B.O.W. for short."_

"_You mean monsters" _Black Manta asks.

"_Yes, monsters" _Excella rolls her eyes. _"As I was saying, the company specializes in creating Bio Organic Weapons. The only problem, I cannot control them. That is when I've heard of Cadmus." _

"_What does Cadmus have to do with your company" _Luthor asks.

"_Cadmus is a genetics research which __they developed countless genetic experiments called __genomorphs__. More in particular human cloning" _Excella responds. _"How did you know about the genomorphs" _Vandal Savage asks.

"_Well I do know that you created a Superman clone hoping to replace the original if he died and to make the clone an agent for the Light. But you failed to do that when three young heroes interfered and rescued him. Not to mention you couldn't control telepathically."_

"_**That mysterious creature that attacked Queen Bee and the team, your company created it" **_Luthor asks. _"You are correct" _she responds. _**"But you said your creations could not be controlled. How did you control the creature" **_Ra's asks.

Excella just smiles at Ra's al Ghul asked her. _**"You were at Cadmus weren't you?" **__"Nothing gets by you Lex. Not only I was at Cadmus but I pretended to work there as a scientist, working side by side with Dr. Spencer. What a poor fool she was, teaching me about genomorphs. On how the creatures they created can communicate telepathically. So I secretly took samples of the genomorphs and used it on the Bio Organic Weapons."_

"_So that's how the creature obeyed you" _said Savage who then smiles. _"I have to say, I'm impressed." __**"Yes, even me" **_Lex Luthor adds. _**"Even though I was the founder of Cadmus, and the fact you posed as scientist just to steal information about the genormorphs. I won't hold a grudge about what you did."**_

"_Not only I have stolen information about the genormorphs, but their samples as well" _Excella tells Luthor. _"What about these operatives beside you" _Manta asks. _"The operatives you see before you are clones of the young heroes who have been interfering" _she responds.

"_I just got one question; how did the clone Artemis knew who I was? Wouldn't these clones have any knowledge of who they are" _Sportsmaster asks. _"The creature that attacked the young heroes took not blood sample from them but a portion of the brain cell as well."_

"_**That explains a lot" **_said Ra's al Ghul. _**"The creature that took a portion of the brain cell would also have taken memory of the young heroes." **__"You're catching on. These clones are the ultimate evolution of Bio Organic Weapons" _Excella tells the Light. _"Human cloning; interesting" _Luthor says to Excella. _**"Similar to what Cadmus did but it was a failure."**_

"_You mean Superboy" _she asks. _**"Project Kr was a project to create a Superman clone. The product of this project was **__**Superboy**__**, whom Cadmus intended to replace Superman if he ever died or "turned from **__**the Light**__**" **_Lex tells her.

"_From what I understand, it's not new that Superman has gone rogue."_

"_Nothing gets by you Excella" _as Vandal Savage becomes more impressed by her. _**"Thanks to Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash along with Superboy; Project Kr had to be shut down after being exposed" **_Luthor tells her with a strict look.

"_Well don't worry; my clones are the "evil" counterparts of the young heroes. My operatives will make sure they don't interfere."_

"_Then it is official, we have all agree to be the replacement of the late Queen. Excella Gionne; you are one with the Light" _Savage tells her. Sportsmaster approaches to the Artemis clone _"you know I got to say; I really wanted Artemis to join the family ties." "The difference between me and the phony; is that I respect your legacy" _E. Artemis tells her father.

"_Does that mean we're also one with the Light" _E. Kid Flash asks the other members of the Light. _"What kind of question is that? If Excella is one with the Light then so are we" _E. Robin tells E. Kid Flash.

"_I got a question; when are we going to hurt those goody two shoe heroes" _as E. Superboy cracks his knuckles. _**"I due time my boy" **_Luthor tells Superboy's evil counterpart.

Vandal Savage looks to all the other members including Excella _"since now we are all here; the Light can begin."_

**Anyone has any suggestion on the next chapter. Let me know or not. It's your choice.  
**


	6. Part 6

**Star City **

**October 15, 17:00 EST**

"_This is Cat Grant reporting live at the __Royal Memorial Hospital__waiting for the arrival of the CEO of TRICELL Pharmaceutical Incorporated. And It looks a white limousine has pulled up in front of the hospital and yes ladies and gentlemen here she is Excella Gionne."_

From a safe distance far from the hospital; Red Arrow is observing through binoculars. As he sees Excella is being greeted by Thomas Bolt the mayor of Star City. _"Are you sure she's the CEO" _the archer asks Aqualad through the earpiece. _**"Based on the information; she is" **_Aqualad tells Red Arrow. _**"She comes from a family who are well known respected throughout Europe for their successful import-export business. Gifted with a keen intellect and inheriting her father's business acumen, she quickly breezed through school and enrolled in a university at a startling young age."**_

"_From there she became the CEO of TRICELL" _Red Arrow asks. _"No wonder why the Shadows want her dead." _Red continues to observe as he see Excella approaching the podium when he sees a familiar face. _"Speaking of Shadows, it looks like I see one of them." _Red Arrow looks at the woman through the binoculars and realizes that its Cheshire equipped with a RPG. _"It figures."_

The archer draws his bow and arrow aiming at the female assassin. Cheshire uses the RPG's as she targets Excella. _"So young, too bad she has to die." _As she about to shoot Excella; the arrow hits the RPG causing the rocket to hit a nearby car causing it to explode. Everyone finds cover as Star City police sees Cheshire.

"_Stop right there" _as ten police officer draws their guns at the female assassin. Cheshire stops as she puts her hands up. _"Fine you got me" _as Cheshire secretly takes out a small remote _"not." _She presses the button in which several bombs underneath the police cruisers activate. The cars explode causing people to run in panic. One of the exploded cars is about to collide with Excella when someone mysteriously moves it away.

Cheshire takes the chance to retreat as Red Arrow sees her proceeds to follow. _"Are you alright" _the mayor asks Excella who helps her up. She sees what transpired and smiles while the police help the civilians. Cheshire heads through the alleyway she jumps up to the fire escape head up the roof. On top of the roof; she's notices a bus coming to her direction. Cheshire is about to jump when an arrow hits the ledge of the roof causing her to stop.

"_Well, well I was hoping you would show up" _Cheshire turns around to see Red Arrow. _"Aren't you going to say hello." "You're not going anywhere Cheshire" _the crimson archer approaches to the female assassin. An arrow hits the floor between Red and Cheshire. Confused by this; Cheshire throw a couple of pellets causing it to explode. Red Arrow gets hits by the impact lands hard on the floor. The crimson archer gets rubbing his head only see Cheshire has escape. He sees the arrow, picks it up as Red Arrow stares at it in anger. _"This arrow looks like, no it can't be."_

In the Mayor's Office; Excella enters with an angry look on her face. _"This is the fourth time this happened." "I understand how upset you are, but I had no idea about this" _Thomas tries to calm her down. _"Upset is not the word I'm looking for" _she tells the mayor of Star City. _"I didn't come here just to be a target."_

"_That is why you are going to be protected" _Thomas tells Excella. _"By who the police" _she asks. _"They couldn't stop that person wearing a white mask." "By me" _Red Arrow enters the office. _"You're going to protect me? A teenager" _Excella asks the archer. _"You're kidding right." "The League of Shadow isn't a joke" _said Robin who enters the room along with Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis.

"_What are you guys doing here" _Red Arrow asks the team. _"I don't remember asking help from the sidekicks." "Would you give it rest" _Artemis tells Red Arrow as they're face to face. _"Whether you like it or not, we're here to help" _Robin gets in between the two archers. _"This isn't the first Excella has been a target by the Shadows. Just a couple days ago; she was at Gotham providing medicine for the Gotham City General Hospital." _

"_The minute she exits the limousine; the League of Shadow tried to kill her" _Artemis adds. _"Batman and I prevented that" _Robin tells Red Arrow. _"Wait a minute, how did you know Excella would be here" _Red Arrow asks the team. _"Batman informed us during briefing. He mentions how Excella has been tailed by the Shadows. It started in Metropolis, New York, Gotham and now Star City" _Robin responds. _"I didn't think Excella would be that important" _said Red Arrow.

"_She is" _Artemis tells Red Arrow. _"That is why we have to protect her and stop the League of Shadows."_

Cheshire arrives to the Star City docks to regroup. _"You always find a way to disappoint me Little Girl" _as Sportsmaster appears crossing his arm over his chest. _"What the hell are you doing here" _Cheshire viciously glares at her father. _"I came to see if you killed Excella" _he responds. _"I don't need to tell you anything" _she says. _"I'm guessing you didn't kill her" _said a man who is hidden in the shadow. _"I would've done a better job than you."_

"_That voice sounds familiar" _as Cheshire stares at the shadowed figure. He steps forward revealing to a man wearing light grayish furry costume with a matching mask. _"Silver Monkey; what's he doing here" _she asks her dad. _"I'm here to make sure you do your job" _Silver Monkey tells Cheshire. _"I don't need help, especially from you two" _she tells both her dad and Silver Monkey. _"Too bad Little Girl, because the brats are right now protecting Excella" _said Sportsmaster. _"How do know that" _she asks. _"Let's just say I have a very inside source" _he responds.

**Mount Justice **

**October 15, 18:21 EDT**

"_**Aqualad; have you found the whereabouts of the team of knockoffs?" **__"I'm afraid not" _Aqualad responds to Robin via computer. _"Ever since Metropolis; they haven't been seen. It's almost like they have gone off the grid."_

"_I should've gone with you guys" _said an upset Wally. _"That Excella Gionne, she's such a total babe." __**"That total babe is a pompous ass" **_Robin tells the speedster. _**"She's been complain nonstop." **__"Really, she's complaining" _KF asks. _**"Being a target, and staying at a hotel while being watched by five kids" **_he responds. _"Those were her words?" __**"Pretty much" **_Robin tells Wally. _"Well we are kids."_ _**"That's not the point-look I got to go, let me know if you and Aqualad find anything" **_said Robin as he shuts off the transmission on his end.

"_How can the six doppelgangers just suddenly vanish" _Wally asks Kaldur. _"It seems odd" _he responds. _"After successfully preventing us from stopping Luthor; they went off the radar."_

"_You don't think the knockoffs are at Star City" _Wally asks. Kaldur doesn't respond as he start think that Wally might be right.

**Star City **

**October 15, 18:30 EST**

Excella sits on the chair reading a magazine while in background; the team watches her. _**"At least she stop complaining" **_Miss Martian tells the team telepathically. _**"Good because she's giving me headache" **_said Superboy. _**"You and me both" **_Artemis adds. Red Arrow stands in the background crossing his arms, secretly stares at Artemis.

"_**Anything" **_Superboy asks Robin who is watching security footage of all the rooms in the hotel in his arm computer. _**"Nothing yet" **_he responds. _**"If the Shadows are attempting to assassinate Excella; we got to be on guard for anything." **_Robin continues to look when he notices a disturbance in the lobby area. He clicks to the lobby in his computer to see Silver Monkey and several Shadow members attacking security guards. _**"Guys; we got company. Silver Monkey is in the lobby and he's not alone."**_

"_**I hate monkey" **_as an angry Superboy glares at the footage of Silver Monkey. _**"We got to stop them before they reach the top floor" **_Robin tells the team. _**"Superboy; Miss M; you're with me. Red Arrow and Artemis; protect Excella." **_Excella looks as she notices Robin, Superboy, and Miss Martian leaving the room. While Red Arrow and Artemis stay behind. _"Where are they going? Some heroes they are" _as she looks away in disgust. _"I really hate her" _Artemis whispers that. _"Never mind her" _Red Arrow tells her. Someone knocks on the door which gets the two archers their attention. They both ready their bows as Red Arrow approaches the door. He looks through the peephole only to see a man wearing a suit pushing a trolley.

"_Did you order room service" _He asks Excella. _"Don't be ridicules little boy" _she responds. Red Arrow just rolls his eyes as he opens the door still drawing bow and arrow in hand. The room service guy just stands there with his head down. The archer approaches him, lifting his head noticing that his eyes are wide open. Red Arrow checks his pulse realizing the he is in a catatonic state.

"_Oh no" _is the only Red Arrow says as Artemis recognizes the room service guy's condition. _"Room service Red Arrow" _Sportsmaster strikes the crimson archer with a "Hammer". Artemis sees this draws her bow and arrow at her father but Cheshire surprise attacks her from the window. She easily takes down Artemis then focuses her attention to Excella. _"Excella isn't it? I've been dying to meet you" _as Cheshire takes out her sword.

Excella stands up but doesn't seem afraid of her. _"Too bad, because I don't do autographs." "I don't want one of those" _Cheshire is about to kill her when Artemis recovers trying to stop her sister. Excella makes her exit while Red Arrow deals with Sportsmaster. _"Quit goofing off, she's getting away" _Sportsmaster tells Cheshire. After taking down Artemis; Cheshire exits the room to go after Excella.

Red Arrow proceeds to follow Cheshire leaving Artemis to deal with her father. _"Well, since we're alone now we can spend some quality time together" _as Sportsmaster takes out his javelin. _"Fine you want spent to quality" _Artemis draws her bow at Sportsmaters. _"Why are you after Excella?" "Sorry Baby Girl, can't tell you" _Sportsmaster responds. _"If you want to stop Jade, you have to get through me."_

Artemis doesn't say and point the bow to the floor where father is standing. She shoots arrow to Sportsmaster's direction. _"You're losing it Artemis." "Guess again dad" _she gives him a smirk. The arrow releases smoke which surrounds Sportsmaster. Unable to see; Artemis surprises him with a jumping spin kick to the head causing Sportsmaster to lose his mask. She leaves the room to stop her sister while Sportsmaster recovers. _"This is going to be interesting" _as Sportsmater puts his mask back on.

Excella makes it to the roof but arrives at a dead end. _"Nowhere to go and nowhere to hide" _Cheshire takes out a sai and proceeds to twirl it around. _"So, how do you want me to kill you?" "You think I'm afraid you" _Excella stares at the female assassin. _"You're so tough" _Cheshire says. _"It's such a shame you have to die." "Cheshire" _Red Arrow shouts with bow and arrow in hand. She turns around to see the crimson archer. _"You must love me don't you?" _While Red Arrow prevents Cheshire assassination attempt; a shadow figure secretly appears. The figure draws a bow and arrow targeting Red. The arrow is released hitting the crimson archer in the shoulder. Red Arrow screams in pain, severely hurt.

Cheshire and Excella are shock when they see the crimson archer in pain after taking an arrow shot to the arm. The female assassin sees Artemis coming outside from the stairs, take this chance to exit. _"Red" _Artemis shouts but then sees him on the floor with an arrow in his arm. _"What happened? What did this to you?" _She tries to help Red Arrow but he viciously pushes her ways. _"Get the hell away from me traitor." "What are you talking about?" "It's it obvious; you let that assassin escape and not only that you purposely hurt your own teammate" _Excella tells Artemis.

"_I didn't do that to you" _Artemis pleads with Red Arrow. _"Are you sure because the arrow is a dead giveaway" _Red Arrow tells her sarcastically as he shows Artemis the arrow in his arm. Robin, Superboy, and Miss Martian head upstairs to the roof to see Excella, Artemis, and Red Arrow who is on the floor in pain. _"Red; what happen" _Robin asks. _"I'll tell you what happen" _Excella approaches Robin. _"This archer over here shoots her teammate with an arrow, and then allows the assassin escape."_

"_I didn't shoot Red with an arrow" _Artemis gets in Excella's face. _"Oh please I saw the whole thing" _as she waves her hand at Artemis. Excella approaches Red Arrow, helping him up. _"Come I'll take you to the hospital, just put pressure on your wound." _She heads to the elevator with Red Arrow, looking back the team in disgust.

"_Guys, you have to believe me. I wouldn't do that" _Artemis tells the team. _"We believe you" _Robin places his hand on the archer's shoulder. Artemis covers her face as she can't believe what just happened.

**Taipei **

**October 15, 21:20 NST**

"_Didn't I tell you it would it work" _Ra's al Ghul asks Excella who appears on screen. _**"You were right" **_she responds. _**"Who would've thought I would be a target for the Shadows? But I have one question; why keep Cheshire in the dark?"**_

"_Well as you know Cheshire and Artemis are sisters. And if she would ever to find out about an evil clone of Artemis; she would disapprove. Even as to go far from quitting the League of Shadows" _Great One tells her.

"_**I see you don't tolerate failure" **_Excella says. _"For example Silver Monkey, he was defeated by the team along with several members of the Shadows." __**"But Cheshire didn't fail" **_Excella adds. _"That's our little secret" _said Ra's. _"By the way; where is Artemis' evil clone?" __**"She said she went home."**_

**Gotham City**

**October 15, 24:00 EST**

Artemis still in costume returns home. She passes by her mother's room to see she's sleeping. After checking; Artemis enters her bedroom taking off her mask. _"How was your day Arty" _E. Artemis asks who laying on her still in costume. Artemis turns to see her viciously glaring at her counterpart. _"What are you doing here" _as Artemis draws her bow and arrow at the doppelganger.

"_Just waiting for you" _E. Artemis takes off her mask _"to return home from your successful mission at Star City." "How'd you know I was at Star City" _Artemis eyes wide open by her counterpart said. _"It was you. You were at Star City. You were the one that hurt Red Arrow." "I didn't want anything to happen to Cheshire, after all she is our sister" _E. Artemis places her hand on Artemis' shoulder. She angrily pushes her counterpart's hand away. _"She's my sister not yours. You're just a cheap knockoff like Kid Flash said."_

"_First of all, I know his real name and second she's my sister too" _E. Artemis tells her. _"And you thought what I did was something, wait until what I'm going to do to you next." _E. Artemis puts her mask back on then takes a sip of water. She heads to the window looking at Artemis. _"Oh Arty, you have no idea what I'm going to do to you. Let's say the next time we meet; I'm going to release pipe bomb that will cause your team to never to trust you again" _E. Artemis jumps out the window.

Artemis looks at the cup of water to see five large ice cubes in it.

**How did you like that? Pretty good huh!**


	7. Part 7

**Santa Prisca **

**October 22, 19:20 ECT**

Several Kobra Cultists are bringing large crates to the factory. One of the Cultists accidently drops the crate on the floor causing one of the vials. Lucky for him the vial didn't break. _"Watch it you idiot" _as Black Manta appears berates the Korba Cultist. _"Do not let another vial hit the floor. You wouldn't want it to break do you?" _Black Manta places the vial back in the crate and walks away. _"Does Black Manta seem a little short" _a Kobra Cultist approaches the other Cultist.

Black Manta heads inside a nearby assault bomber five feet away from the cliff. Once inside; he gets incoming call from Excella. _**"How's every going" **_she asks over the speaker. _"Going good so far except for Korba's henchmen almost broke a vial of the virus" _Black Manta tells Excella. He takes off his helmet only to be E. Aqualad wearing the Black Manta suit. _"Complete idiots." __**"Calm down Kaldur'ahm, it was the Light's idea to have the Cult of Kobra to handle the shipment" **_Excella tells E. Aqualad. _"And the other shipment" _he asks. _**"On the way, two of your teammates are bringing it by helicopter. They'll be at Santa Prisca in one hour" **_Excella responds.

**Caribbean Sea **

**October 22, 19:30 ECT**

The Bio-Ship is on approach to Santa Prisca. Inside the ship; Kid Flash notices Artemis doesn't feel like herself ever since what happen seven days ago back at Star City. _"Artemis; are you okay?" "Just thinking of what my doppelganger said"_ Artemis responds. _"About the so called pipe bomb" _the speedster asks. _"She's just messing with you Artemis. That faker doesn't know anything else about you. Is there?" "No, of course not" _she says. _"There isn't anything to tell."_

"_I thought Bane was in prison, how he escaped" _Superboy asks. _"He didn't, Bane is still in prison" _Robin responds. _"It might be Kobra. Based on the briefing; Batman wasn't sure if it was Kobra, but the Watchtower did spot an assault bomber heading to Santa Prisca."_

"_They're probably going to release the Kobra-Venom airborne" _said Kid Flash. _"Something tells that's what Kobra is planning" _Robin says. _"We're arriving at Santa Prisca" _Miss Martian tells the team. _"Miss Martian; camouflage mode" _Aqualad activates his stealth-tech. He dives of the Bio-Ship into the water. _"Aqualad is on the beach" _Miss Martian tells the team. The Bio-Ship arrives at Santa Prisca. Kid Flash and Miss Martian activate their stealth-tech but Superboy refuses to use it.

"_You think by now you would use stealth-tech" _Kid Flash tells Superboy. _"Like I told you for the third time, no capes no tights no offense" _Superboy says. _"Aqualad; Drop B is a go" _Miss Martian contacts him through the earpiece as they descend to the ground. _**"Head for the factory, I'll track your GPS and rendezvous a.s.a.p." **__"Roger that" _Robin tells Aqualad as him and the team head to the factory. The team travels through the waterfall area of the island when Superboy hears a twig snap. _"We got company." _Kid Flash uses his goggles, switching to thermal mode, seeing four armed individuals. _"It's Kobra alright."_

"_**Robin, Artemis; head to the factory. Kid, Miss M, Superboy; don't let Kobra alarm the others."**_

Aqualad runs through the forest to meet up with the team when hears propeller sound coming from the sky. He looks up to see a cargo helicopter heading east. _"Robin, Artemis; where are you?" __**"Almost near the factory" **_Robin responds through the earpiece. _"Hurry, a helicopter is heading to the factory. See what you find" _Aqualad tells both Robin and Artemis.

Robin and Artemis have arrived at the factory, but maintained a safe distance as they both hide in the forest area. They both observe the factory as the cargo helicopter lands. _"There's the helicopter" _Robin says. _"And there's Kobra" _Artemis adds but then notices another figure. _"Black Manta, what's he doing here? Why he's helping the Cult of Korba? _BothRobin and Artemis continue to look on as they see the backdoor of the helicopter open. Several Kobra Cultists enter in and take out four large crates with holes on it.

Also coming out of the helicopter are the evil clones of Artemis and Kid Flash. _"Great, just what we need. The cheap knockoffs" _said Artemis. _"What's inside those large crates" _Robin looks at the Cult of Kobra bringing them inside the factory.

"_Where did the Light get these goofballs" _E. Kid Flash asks. _"These goofballs are not members of the Light. They're here to do their job" _E. Aqualad, still wearing Black Manta's suit tells E. Kid Flash. _"Black Manta; we have a problem" _the Kobra Cultist asks. _"Team 2 has not reported back. Something's wrong." "It seems we're not alone on this island" _said Black Manta. _"I suggest you find out now." "Team 3; head to the forest. See if anyone else on the island" _a Kobra Cultist orders the other members. _"Take Artemis with you" _Manta adds.

"_I really hope that wannabe archery girl is here" _E. Artemis says. The evil Artemis heads to the forest along with several Kobra Cultists.

"_Black Manta, here" _is what Aqualad said. _"Along with the cheap knockoffs of Artemis and Kid Flash" _Robin adds. Kid Flash uses his goggles to see if anyone else is coming. He sees through thermal mode several more armed individuals along with a female. _"More Kobra bozos heading this way and it looks the Artemis clone is with them as well."_

"_Robin, Artemis and I will head to the factory" _Aqualad says. _"Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian will deal with the cult and the Artemis doppelganger." "I want the faker" _Artemis tells Aqualad. _"She hurt Red Arrow causing him to accuse me of helping Cheshire, and not to mention she was at my house." "Well very, Kid; you're with us. Artemis; you're with Superboy and Miss Martian" _Aqualad tells the team.

The Kobra Cultists along with E. Artemis enters the forest to the see the other members of the cult unconscious. _"This is Team 3; we found-what the hell" _the cultist along with the others are caught off guard by an arrow hitting the floor. The arrow release smoke which surrounds the Kobra Cultists along with E. Artemis. Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis secretly attacks while the smoke surrounds everyone. The smoke disappears as all of Kobra Cultists are defeated while E. Artemis still stands.

"_Really Arty, a trick arrow" _E. Artemis says. _"You and your team may have got the drop on these morons but not me." "Nothing gets by you" _Artemis tells her evil counterpart. _"What is Kobra planning" _Miss Martian asks. _"Why should I tell you anything" _E. Artemis responds with a question of her own. _"Cut the crap and tell us" _Superboy approaches her. _"You're not going anywhere."_

E. Artemis draws her bow and arrow, pointing it to the floor as she's surrendering. _"That was easy" _Superboy says who doesn't know E. Artemis gives an evil smirk to him. _"Superboy; wait" _Artemis shouts but it's too late as E. Artemis shoots a trick arrow to the floor releasing smoke. Superboy tries to see only to meet a running kick to the face by E. Artemis. Miss Martian sees Superboy down, but she gets hit with a bola arrow. She struggles with the rope around her as the smoke starts to disappear. Once it does; Artemis and her doppelganger are in a standoff with both bow and arrow drawing towards one another.

"_Look at that I didn't break a sweat" _E. Artemis. _"Why are you doing this" _Artemis asks. _"God, you and your questions" _as E. Artemis places her hands on her hips. _"Why do birds suddenly appear? Why do fools fall in love? What's love got to do with it? Why do I need to tell you anything?"_

Artemis staring at her clone in anger pulls the arrow back as she's about to launch it. _"Okay, okay I'll tell you" _E. Artemis. She lowers her bow but E. Artemis smirks again. _"You have to catch me first." _The Artemis clone runs as the original begins pursuit. _"Get back here faker." _Superboy recovers and rips apart the rope to free Miss Martian. _"Where they go" _Miss Martian asks. _"Artemis went after her clone. Come on, we got to stop the Artemis imposter."_

Inside the factory; Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad had just took out every Kobra Cultist inside. Kid Flash looks, noticing the large crates with holes on it. _"Hey look, the crates." _They head to the crates and when Robin opens one of them; it shows about twenty small lizards inside. _"What are they planning to do with lizards" _Robin asks. _"Nothing that concerns either of you" _Black Manta appears telling the team. _"Manta, what are you going to do with these lizards" _Aqualad asks. _"Isn't it obvious, enhancing the lizards with Kobra-Vemon" _Manta responds. _"Not going to happen" _Kid Flash says. Black Manta responds by delivering a laser blast to the heroes. They manage to avoid the blast as the team regroups. _"I highly doubt any of you are going to stop me" _Black Manta taunts the team.

"_Any ideas" _the speedster asks. _"He may be tough, but he's still outnumbered" _Aqualad say. _"Kid; get Black Manta's attention. Robin; when I give the signal throw smoke pellets near him. I'll take care of the rest." _Kid Flash uses super speed to race up Black Manta in order to get his attention. Black Manta tries to laser blast him but Kid Flash is too fast. _"What's the matter Manta" _Kid Flash taunts him. _"Want me to slow down so you can hit me."_

"_Stand still" _Black Manta tries to blast him again, but Kid makes it difficult for him. _"Robin, now" _Aqualad shouts as the Boy Wonder throws smoke pellets towards Manta's direction. Black Manta tries to see as the smoke surrounds him. But he doesn't see the incoming water-base hammer from Aqualad. The strike knocks Black Manta down as well his helmet. _"I got a souvenir" _Kid Flash picks up Black Manta's helmet. _"Fine keep it, I don't want it."_

"_That voice sounds familiar" _said Kid Flash. The smoke clears as E. Aqualad is the one who is wearing the Black Manta suit. _"I knew something was odd with Black Manta" _Robin says. _"It figures the little birdie would be the one to know." "So, not only you're working for Luthor but the Light as well" _as Aqualad glares at his evil clone.

E. Aqualad laughs a little _"you seem to know everything don't you?" "Why work for the Light" _Aqualad asks the doppelganger. _"What are they planning?" "Sorry, but I wasted enough time here" _E. Aqualad turns around to leave, but Kid Flash is blocking his exit. _"You're not going anywhere." "Yes I am" _E. Aqualad takes out a small rocket launcher from the Black Manta suit. It looks like he's about hit the speedster with a missile but instead shoots the ceiling causing debris to fall on top of Aqualad and Robin.

"_If I was you, I would save your friends" _E. Aqualad tells Kid Flash who leaves the factory. Kid Flash heads to the debris, removing pieces of it. _"Guys are you okay" _Kid Flash removes piece after piece asking them. The speedster manages to see Robin and Aqualad are unharmed. They hear propelling sound as the helicopter is preparing to leave.

The team exits the factory to see the helicopter has already left. _"We're too late" _said Robin who sounds defeated. _**"Aqualad" **_Miss Martian contacts through the earpiece. _**"We captured the Artemis clone." **__"We'll be right there" _Aqualad says. _"Come on, the team apprehended the Artemis clone."_

The remaining members of the team join the other as they see Artemis' counterpart tied up. _"No fair, they left me" _as E. Artemis struggle with the rope. _"Enough games" _Aqualad says. _"What is the Light planning?" "Why should I tell you" _she asks. _"Look you cheap knockoff, you're all alone. So you might as well tell us" _Kid Flash gets in her face. _"What if I don't" _E. Artemis responds with a question. _"You're going to have the bubble-head Martian read my mind? Go ahead you don't think I can block it."_

"_I hate to say it but she's tougher than you" _Kid Flash tells Artemis. _"Look, I'll tell you what" _E. Artemis says. _"If you let me go, I won't expose my twin's dirty secret." "What dirty secret" _Robin asks. _"The secret on why you can't trust her" _the archer doppelganger tells the Boy Wonder. _"If it's about her family, we already know about it" _Robin tells her.

"_Son of a-you told them"_ as E. Artemis become frustrated with the original. _"That was your so called pipe bomb" _Artemis with both hand on her hips say to her clone. _"Yeah that was my pipe bomb" _said E. Artemis. _"I can't believe you told the team about Sportsmaster being your father. The fact you and Cheshire are sisters, your mom being a criminal herself, and your taboo relationship with Cameron."_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, who's Cameron" _Kid asks as Artemis' eye widened in shock. _"You know Cameron. As in Cameron Mahkent" _E. Artemis was about to finish when the original tackles her to the floor. _"Shut up, don't you dare say another word" _as Artemis shouts, having her clone pinned down. _"Artemis, what's going on? Who's Cameron" _Miss Martian asks. _"What are you hiding" _Kid asks. E. Artemis starts to laugh as the other members become puzzled. _"Go ahead Arty, tell them. Or maybe Robin could tell them. You know since his mentor is a detective."_

"_What the hell is going on? You know who Cameron is" _the speedster glares at Robin. _"Kid" _Aqualad says. _"Whatever this clone is talking about; she's lying." "Lying, come on Aqualad this archer doesn't tell a lie" _E. Artemis smiles. _"You know something, you maybe their leader, but you are way too gullible. I can't believe you trust her despite the fact of her relationship with Icicle Jr."_

Artemis' eyes shows complete anger as she draws her bow and arrow toward her counterpart. _"Artemis; what are you doing" _Robin tries to reason with her. _"We need her alive. We have to find out what the Light is planning." "The hell with her" _Artemis grinds her teeth still in anger. She about to release the arrow when E. Kid Flash sped passes the team, picks E. Artemis bridal style and continues to run. _"Sorry guys, she's with me."_

Artemis is on her knees as she covers her face while Kid Flash and Superboy glare at her in anger.

**Unknown Location **

**October 23, 00:03 UTC**

A man with very pale skin wearing a small red cape over his head, walks to an underground cavern. He enters to see his Kobra Cultists standing there. _"I would like to know who told you to help the Light with the Kobra-Vemon" _The leader of the cult asks. The cultists just stand there not saying anything. _"You have nothing to say? Very well" _as Kobra cross his arms over his chest.

"_I will let that incident slide. Just as long as you don't ever work with that group of inferiors known as the Light" _Kobra tells his cult members. _"Hail Kobra." _The leader looks to his cultists but none of them say anything. _"What's going on" _as Kobra approaches to one of the cultists. He removes their mask only to show the Kobra Cultist is in a catatonic state.

"_What did this to you" _Kobra asks. _"Not what; who" _as E. Miss Martian slowly descends to where Kobra is standing. _"So, the young heroes have found me" _Kobra says. _"Heroes, no, no, you're mistaken me for someone else" _said E. Miss Martian. _"You are a fraud Kobra" _E. Superboy appears crossing his arm over his chest. _"I beg your pardon" _Kobra raises his eyebrow. _"What do you mean fraud?" "You have the nerve to call yourself a god" _E. Miss Martian tells the cult leader. _"You are no god."_

"_You question me about me being a god" _as Kobra takes off his cape. _"You don't have the right to call yourself a god" _said a mystery man who standing behind Kobra. The cult leader turns around to see him but he's in the shadow. _"Why don't come out of there and I'll show you that I deserve to be a god." _He takes off his shades staring at Kobra as his eyes turn a glowing orange. _"What are you-aagh" _Kobra doesn't get a word as the mystery man charges up to him thrusting his hand in the cult leader's chest.

Kobra grabs the mystery man's hand trying to get a word in. _"Who, who are…you?" _He smiles at Kobra as he goes closer to him. _"I am Albert Wesker, and the right to be god is mine." _With that; Wesker removes his hand from Kobra's chest taking his heart crushing it. Kobra staggers to the floor holding his chest and lays there dying. Albert Wesker looks to his operatives as well as the Kobra Cultist who are in a catatonic state and the already dead Kobra. Albert puts back on his shades, leaving the cavern as E. Miss Martian and E. Superboy follow.

**The next chapter will involve the Lickers**


	8. Part 8

**Gotham City **

**October 30, 1:00 EDT**

Two maintenance workers are in the sewers fixing the loose wiring to restore power. It's been three days since the sudden blackout that took place. _"You know something Mark; this is the fourth time this has happened." "I know what you mean John; we keep coming down here to fix the wiring. And after we leave; hours later the power goes out."_

"_Almost, there it's fixed for the fourth time" _Mark says. _"Good, let's get the hell out of here." "Aw what's the matter Johnny? Are you scared?" "I'm not scared" _John responds. _"It's just that it's almost Halloween, and I promised my little girl I take her trick or treating."_

As both maintenance workers are about to leave; Mark hears footsteps. _"Did you hear that?" "What? What is it" _John asks. _"It came from over there" _as Mark points to the left side of the sewers. He uses a flashlight aiming in it at the direction he was pointing. They both look to see nothing is there. _"We've been working too hard. There's nothing there" _John tells Mark. _"Come on let's go home."_

They're about to leave when a tongue appears from the right side of the sewers, grabbing John by the ankle. He gets dragged down in the darkness as Mark tries to save him. _"Hold on, I got you" _as frightened Mark grabs John's hand. _"Don't let go" _as John screams at Mark. He tries to pull him but the tongue that's wrapped around John's ankle is pulling him in. Mark pulls back even further but he loses John's grip causing him to fall to the floor. The only thing Mark sees is John being dragged in shadows as he screams in fear.

Mark gets, grabs his flashlight, pointing at where John was mysteriously grabbed. He doesn't anything but several tunnels, mostly of them are gated. Unaware; a lizard-like monster is crawling the ceiling part of the sewers. Its appearance has red skin, no eyes, with razor sharp teeth. Mark turns around, looking up to see the creature looking at him. The only he can do is scream as the creature attacks.

24 Hours Later

**Spencer Estate**

** October 31, 1:00 UTC**

Albert Wesker enters the room which contains the creature that appeared in the Gotham City sewers. He observes the creature that is placed in a giant glass tank. _"You know, I didn't think that the Kobra-Vemon would work" _Excella enters the room. _"But it appears that it does work." "Injecting the lizards with a newly created virus and the genomorph DNA; we have created another evolution of the B.O.W." _Wesker says.

"_Especially since we created a perfect clone of Miss Martian" _Excella adds. _"She can control any B.O.W. telepathically." _

In the living room; the evil clones of Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad are watching the news about the sudden attack at Gotham. _"Man did you do a number on your twin" _E. Kid Flash says to E. Artemis. _"You should've seen the look on her face" _as E. Artemis takes sip of Pepsi. _"She was shocked, then she was pissed, and she tried to kill me."_

"_I wonder how the heroes are doing" _E. Superboy asks. Excella enters the living room as she watches the news about the disappearance of two maintenance workers. _"No one knows about the creature, interesting." "I do get the feeling they are going to find out" _E. Aqualad tells her. _"Probably the team of loser" _E. Kid Flash adds. _"After what Artemis did; I doubt they can regroup" _E. Superboy says as E. Artemis smiles in the background.

"_Have you heard from Megalious yet" _E. Kid Flash asks Excella. _"Excuse me" _she raises her eyebrow. _"Who's Megalious?" "I think he's talking about Miss Martian" _the evil version of Artemis tells Excella. _"So far she's able to control the creature at Gotham City telepathically" _Excella tells the evil speedster.

**Gotham City **

**October 31, 1:55 EDT**

"_**Sit"**_as E. Miss Martian commands the three lizard-like monsters telepathically. It obeys as the three sit down. _"Good boy, who's a good boy? You a good boy, yes you" _she pets the lizard monsters on the head. E. Robin who is also there seeing what she's doing just rolls his eyes. _"They're not dogs M'gann." "But they're cute" _E. Miss Martian says. _"You can't be serious."_

"_How come you're not looking at the monitors" _she asks. _"There's no one here" _E. Robin responds. He looks at the monitors which show surveillance footage of the sewers. _"Well, well this is interesting." "What, you found something" _E. Miss Martian asks. _"Not what, who" _E. Robin sees footage of Robin, Aqualad, and Miss Martian in the sewers. _"Hmm, I only see three of them." "It looks like Artemis' pipe bomb destroyed the team" _said the evil Miss Martian clone. _"Should we greet them" _E. Robin asks.

"_I have a better idea" _E. Miss Martian says as she looks to the lizard monsters. _**"Time to have fun my pretties" **_she telepathically contacts the creatures. _**"Go and locate them at once."**_ The lizard-like monster obeys as they leave to attack the three members of the team while E. Miss Martian follows.

The team is walking through the sewers to investigate the mysterious attacks. _"So far we just passed 4 Leslie Drive" _Robin looks at his arm computer showing the schematics of the sewers. Miss Martian sighs trying to focus on her mission after what happen one week ago. _"M'gann; are you alright" _Aqualad asks. _"I'm just you know worried" _she responds. _"I know about Artemis" _he says. _"Ever since her evil clone told us a personal secret about Artemis; Wally, Conner, they wouldn't look at her" _Miss Martian tells Aqualad. _"I know, that's why Kid Flash is at Central City with Flash, Superboy at Metropolis with Superman, and Batman told Artemis to take a break" _Robin says to Miss Martian. _"That is why she's home."_

They now enter a large passage way that has several tunnels. _"This is where the two workers had vanished" _Robin says. Miss Martian sees a flashlight in the water, picks it up. _"Robin" _as she shows him the flashlight. _"Yep, they were here alright. This is where they were fixing the wiring."_

"_Then what happened to them" _Aqualad asks. The team is about to head forward when a tongue appears from the shadows, wraps around Aqualad's throat. _"Kaldur" _as both Robin and M'gann see their leader being choked. Aqualad grabs the monstrous tongue, electrocuting it. Then a scream is heard in the shadows. Robin uses the flashlight to point to the direction where Aqualad is attacked. They see a red lizard-like monster with no eyes and razor sharp teeth.

"_I'm guessing this is the one that attacked the workers" _Robin says. Two more the lizard monsters appear from the other tunnels. _"And it looks it's not alone" _Aqualad adds. _"Any ideas" _Miss Martian asks. _"Split up" _Aqualad suggests. _"We'll rendezvous at Mason Boulevard" _Robin adds who secretly takes out a couple of smoke pellets. The lizard monster are about to attack when Robin throws the smoke pellet to their direction. As smoke is released; the team retreats, splitting up with Aqualad taking the tunnel to the east. Robin taking the tunnel to the west and Miss Martian heads north.

E. Miss Martian approaches to the monsters as the team retreats to regroup. _"Run all you want, we have you on surveillance." "Robin; where are they heading" _she contacts E. Robin. _**"It looks like they're heading to Mason Boulevard" **_he responds. _**"Aqualad took the tunnel heading east, Robin took the tunnel heading west, and Miss Martian went north."**_

Aqualad continues to run through the tunnel solo as the other members spilt to different directions. _**"Aqualad; where are you" **_M'gann contacts him telepathically. _**"I'm at 421 West Drive. I'll catch up with you and Robin" **_Aqualad tells her. He slows down to catch his breath but it's short lived when Aqualad hears roaring sounds coming from the back.

Robin exits the tunnel, stops to catch his breath. The Boy Wonder doesn't realize that he's being watched as a security camera points to him.

"_Peek-a-boo, I see you" _as E. Robin watches his twin on surveillance.

The Boy Wonder looks back at the tunnel to see if the creature is after him. He looks away only to notice a round object attached to the wall. Robin approaches it, looking as he sees a red dot blinking.

"_Please don't see it, please don't see it, please don't see it" _as E. Robin kept on repeating it, seeing the Boy Wonder approach the camera. He sees Robin glaring at it, rips off the wall. The only thing E. Robin sees is the screen saying "no signal". _"Damn it."_

"_**M'gann; my dorky twin found the camera" **_E. Robin tells her through the earpiece_**. "**__I knew this would happen" _E. Martian says who is with one of the lizard monsters. _"They need to be taken care of before they find out what's going on" _she tells E. Robin. _**"Alright my pets; find them at once. I don't care what you do to them" **_E. Miss Martian telepathically contacts the three lizard monsters.

Miss Martian stops at 36th Avenue, looking back to see if she's being following. She looks around for any cameras after Robin had telepathically told her and Aqualad. _"Robin's right, we are being watched" _as Miss Martian notices the camera in front of her.

"_Oh great" _E. Robin says who sees Miss Martian looking at the camera. He sees her taking the camera off the wall, destroying it with telekinesis. E. Robin then sees Aqualad finding the camera as well, destroying it with a water-based sword. _"Time for round two" _E. Robin leaves the room.

Robin, Aqualad, and Miss Martian have arrived at the rendezvous point. _"Who would be watching us" _M'gann asks. _"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we have to report this to Batman" _Aqualad tells Miss Martian. The team is about to leave when they hear roaring sounds as well as several footsteps. The team gets into a fighting stance as the three lizard monsters appear. It looks as the monster about to attack but they sit down as how dogs sit.

"_That's odd" _Robin says. _"How come they're not attacking?" "That's a good boy." "You got to be kidding" _as Miss Martian recognizes the voice. _"Hello Megan" _E. Miss Martian says to her twin who appears standing near the three monsters. _"You're behind this, but how" _Robin asks. _"Are you controlling these creatures?" "These creatures are my pets" _E. Miss Martian tells the Boy Wonder.

"_How can you call them your pets if they attacked two workers" _Aqualad glaring at the evil clone of Miss Martian. _"I just did and as for two workers; self defense" _she tells Aqualad. _"It's that right. Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy" _as E. Miss Martian does baby talk to the creatures. _"You really need help" _said Robin. _"You're the one who's going to need help" _E. Miss Martian gives an evil smirk as she looks to the creatures. _**"Get them boys."**_

The creatures obey as they each attack. _"Whoa, how's she controlling them" _Robin asks as he avoid the creature's attack. Miss Martian flies up as one of them crawls up the wall. _"Hello Megan, she's my clone. She's telepathically communicating with them." _Aqualad creates a shield to protect himself. The creature is about to attack him when Miss Martian's eyes turn green. _**"Down boy" **_as Miss Martian communicates with the creature which obeys. _**"That goes for the rest of you as well." **_The others hear and obey. _**"What the hell are you doing" **_E. Miss Martian becomes angry. _**"Attack them." "No stay." "What the-get out of their head" **_E. Miss Martian realizes her twin is communicating with them.

"_**Robin, Aqualad; I'm blocking my evil twin's telepathy, so she can control them. But I don't know for how long" **_M'gann tells her team telepathically. _**"No fair that's cheating" **_E. Miss Martian becomes frustrated with her twin. The evil of M'gann sees Robin and Aqualad are about to attack while the lizard creatures are just sitting still. _**"Aw man not good."**_

A metal disc is thrown from the shadows hitting Miss Martian. The disc explodes causing her to fall on the water. _"Well we meet again dear brother" _as E. Robin appears telling his twin. _"Why am I not surprised you're here" _Robin asks. The Boy Wonder's evil twin notices the creatures are just sitting there. _**"How come they're not attacking?"**__**"She somehow linked to them and is obeying her" **_E. Miss Martian tells E. Robin. _**"Go stop my twin so I can get in contact with them."**_

E. Robin takes his Eskrima sticks and goes after her. E. Miss Martian tries to get in contact with the monster to attack Robin and Aqualad. _**"Go get them my pretties." **_The creatures begin to attack the young heroes while E. Robin deals with M'gann. One of them tries to attack Aqualad but he dodges the attack, striking the creature with a water-based hammer. _**"Hey that's animal cruelty" **_as E. Miss Martian glare the Atlantean in anger.

The creature behind Robin wraps its tongue around his throat. Robin struggles with the monstrous tongue while the other is prepared to attack. Aqualad manipulates the water in the sewers, creating a giant fist strike the creature before it attacks Robin. The Boy Wonder throws a pellet at the creature behind him which freezes it completely.

"_What have you done" _the evil version of M'gann becomes upset. Robin throws two more pellets at the other creatures, freezing them as well. _"It's a good thing Batman lend me some nitrogen pellets." "You have lost" _Aqualad tells Miss Martian's evil twin. _"I never lose" _as E. Miss Martian flies up. _"Since you killed them, I'm going to fry both your brains." _E. Miss Martian's eyes turn green as she enters their minds. Both Aqualad and Robin fall to their knees with both hands on their heads.

The two young heroes try to fight the powerful telepathy attack but she boosts the volume. _**"Don't try to resist" **_she hisses at them. They seem to have lost but all of a sudden, E. Robin gets thrown to E. Miss Martian sending them both down. _**"Are you okay" **_Miss Martian checks on both Aqualad and Robin. _**"We're fine" **_the Boy Wonder responds. _**"My head's killing me." **_Miss Martian glares at her evil twin while her eyes turn green. _**"You want to try to fry my brain."**_

"_**I have no problem with that" **_E. Miss Martian's eyes turn green as well but E. Robin intervene. _**"Forget about them" **_E. Robin tells her. _**"Let them have this victory" **_Robin's evil twin throws three discs at the ceiling which explodes causing debris fall on the heroes. Lucky for the team they have managed to avoid it. The explosion allowed both evil twins of Miss Martian and Robin to escape.

"_Ugh escaped again" _said Robin. _"They're good" _Miss Martian adds. _"A little too good" _Aqualad agrees. Robin approaches the still frozen lizard monsters. _"We better inform the Justice League about this."_

**Gotham City  
**

**October 31, 3:00 EDT**

Artemis sits at the fire escape by her apartment. She's in her pajamas as she looks down. _"I should've told them. Why did I keep this a secret?" _Artemis lets out a sigh _"it didn't bother them when told the team about my family being criminals. But after what that cheap knockoff did; told the team about my secret relationship Icicle Jr.; Wally, Conner; won't look at me."_

She stands up looking at the stars. _"I have to tell the team about this. We really need to regroup in the worst way." _Artemis heads back inside not know that someone is watching her through the binoculars.

About three buildings away from Artemis' apartment; her twin was watching Artemis entering her apartment. _"Aw poor Arty" _she gives a small smirk. _"You look sad. After what did; no one trusts you. But don't worry; we're not after you guys because now we're going to eliminate your mentors."_

**The Lickers have appear in this chapter. Please review. The next chapter; members of the Justice League will face Excella's operatives.  
**


	9. Part 9

**The Watchtower **

**October 31, 12:00 EST**

Just twelve hours ago; the team of Aqualad, Robin, and Miss Martian investigated the Gotham City sewers. The reason was because of the recent attacks of two maintenance workers. When the team entered the sewers; they encountered the source of the attacks. Three lizard-like monsters was the source. The team also encountered the evil clones of Miss Martian and Robin. The team told Batman that Miss Martian's evil clone has been controlling the creatures using telepathy.

Atom is at the medical room dissecting one of the lizard-like monsters. He took out the heart along with other of their organs. Atom begins analyzing the heart he just took out of the monster's body. _"This can't be" _Atom says. _"I must inform the others."_

After his analysis; Atom enters the mission where the team's mentors are. _"Good, you're all here." "Found anything" _Batman asks. _"After dissecting the creature the team encountered; I have determined that the creature is of an Amphibian" _Atom tells the League members.

"_You mean to tell us that creature was a lizard" _said Flash. _"I'm afraid so" _Ray tells Barry. _"I also detected that the blood contains traces of Kobra-Venom, Genomorph DNA, and an unknown chemical."_

_Genomoph DNA that would explain how the Miss Martian clone could control them" _Green Arrow says. _"Speaking of clones, how did the Light create them" _Barry asks. _"Like I said before, I don't the Light did create them" _Bruce tells him. _"Someone else did, but I don't know who." "You think someone had joined the Light" _Clark asks. _"Maybe or maybe the Light had formed an alliance" _Bruce responds. _"The only way to know for sure is to apprehend the team of clones that work for the Light."_

"_We don't know where to start" _Superman says. _"But I get the feeling you do, don't you Bruce?" _

"_For days, I've been tracking an assault bomber that has suddenly appeared on the Watchtower radar" _Bruce explains. _"I've brought this attention to the team when it first appeared at Santa Prisca and just recently at Gotham City_." Batman shows the footage of the assault bomber arriving at Gotham Bay. _"Look what else it shows" _as Batman zooms in on the computer, showing the evil clones of Robin and Miss Martian along with three lizard-like monsters.

"_So, it looks like the doppelgangers are piloting the jet" _said Aquaman. Batman shows the last place where the assault bomber flown to. _"Why would they go to Moscow" _Superman asks. _"There's a known oil refinery located there" _Batman tells the Man of Steel who shows the known refinery. _"__Chernigov Refinery" _Green Arrow says. _"Don't you think we should inform the team?" "After what happened; no, they need to regroup" _Batman tells the emerald archer. _"We're going there ourselves to stop them." _

**Chernigov Refinery **

**October 31, 14:00 EET**

The evil version of Miss Martian is in a room sitting on a chair. She rocks the chair back and forth with a mean look on her face. E. Superboy enters the room, notices E. Miss Martian looking angry. _"You're still upset what happened." "Yes, Conner I'm still upset" _she tells E. Superboy. _"Those were my babies and Robin's stupid twin killed them." "Relax" _he places his hand on E. Miss Martian's shoulder. _"Excella said the three were prototypes and that she's began injecting the lizards with the newly created virus. Soon you'll have a breed of them under your control."_

"_You know, I feel better already" _said E. Miss Martian. _"Good, now we focus on eliminating their mentors" _E. Aqualad enters the room along with the evil clones of Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin who are wearing black winter gear. _"Just one question; how are we going to find them" _E. Superboy asks. _"We won't" _E. Aqualad tells him. _"They'll come to us" _E. Artemis adds.

"_How does that work" _E. Miss Martian asks. _"Easy" _E. Robin responds who looks at his arm computer. _"Their Watchtower has been tracking the jet we've been flying. They knew we were at Santa Prisca, Gotham City, and now they know we're at Russia." "With the team out of the way; we can take care of their mentors" _said E. Aqualad.

The Bio-Ship lands five miles away from the refinery. The Justice League consisting of Batman, Flash, Superman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter exit the ship.

"_There's the refinery, and there's the jet the knockoffs are piloting" _Green Arrow observes the area through the binoculars. _"Heading through the front door is out of the question." "We're going to split up."_Batman says.

"_That's what they want, for us to split up" _Aquaman tells him. _"I know" _Batman says to Aquaman. The Justice League head to the refinery, not known that they were being spied as a surveillance camera emerges from the snow.

"_It didn't take that long for them to show up" _as E. Robin looks at footage of the Justice League heading to the refinery. _"You know the plan; each of us will take one member of the Justice League" _E. Aqualad tells the team. _"If there splitting up to cover more ground; then like dominoes they'll fall."_

Green Arrow enters the back entrance of the refinery. While Green Arrow looks around for one of the doppelgangers; E. Artemis appears at the stairway where the silos are. She draws her bow and arrow at the emerald archer. E. Artemis releases it, hitting the floor where Green Arrow is standing. He steps back but nothing happens. _I know you're here" _as Green Arrow looks around for the evil Artemis clone. E. Artemis doesn't say anything as she shoots another arrow at him. He steps back again but this time the arrow explodes. The explosion sends Green Arrow to the wall, hitting him hard. _"Oh my, are you okay" _E. Artemis asks, smiling at him.

Green Arrow gets up rubbing his head, sees the Artemis clone approaching him. _"So, you're the cheap knockoff of Artemis I've heard so much about." "I really hate being called a cheap knockoff" _E. Artemis tells Green Arrow. _"I'm sorry you feel that way" _the emerald archer draws bow and arrow at E. Artemis. _"But since the Light created you; you're nothing more than a cheap knockoff." "You dare draw your bow at me, your protégé" _E. Artemis does same what Green Arrow is doing. _"You are not my protégé, Artemis is" _as Ollie shoots a trick arrow at the Artemis clone but she dodges it. E. Artemis regroups, shooting a trick arrow of her own but Green Arrow dodges it as well.

Flash is outside of the refinery using his super speed to search for any of the doppelgangers. Barry stops at the center looking only seeing oil pumpers. _"Looking for something" _E. Kid Flash approaches Barry giving him an evil smile. _"I was hoping you would show up so we can talk."_

"_Talk" _Flash says to the evil speedster. _"Alright let's talk. What's the Light planning?" "I don't want to talk about that" _said E. Kid Flash. _"How about we talk about the team instead? How they're doing, you know since Artemis' twin sister destroyed them." "Don't worry about the team" _Barry in anger tells Wally's evil twin. _"I'm going to ask you again, what are you planning and why the oil refinery?"_

"_If you really want to know, fine I'll tell you" _as E. Kid Flash approaches him. _"But you have to catch me first" _he sped off laughing at Flash. Barry goes after E. Kid Flash using super speed.

Martian Manhunter is in an abandoned storage room looking for any of the doppelgangers. _**"Batman; have you found anything" **_J'onn tries to contact the Dark Knight telepathically but he doesn't get a response. _"I know you're here M'gann" _J'onn calls out Miss Martian's twin. _"Nothing gets pass you Uncle Johnny" _as E. Miss Martian appears from the shadows.

"_Please tell me who created you" _J'onn asks. _"Why I should tell you anything" _she responds. _"But if you really want to know; why don't you read my mind and find out." _Martian Manhunter is reluctant of the evil version M'gann letting him read her mind. J'onn slowly approach E. Miss Martian unaware that there's a device attach to the wall behind him. _"Don't worry J'onn, nothing's going to happen" _E. Miss Martian says to him. J'onn's eyes turn green as he prepared to read her mind, not paying attention to the remote E. Miss Martian have in her hand.

"_Hey J'onn guess what; I lied"_as the evil version of M'gann presses the button on remote she's holding. The device that is behind Martian Manhunter activates which shoots a fireball hitting him. The blast hurt J'onn who falls to the floor while E. Miss Martian gives him a sinister smile. _"I should've seen that coming" _J'onn struggles to get up. _"You also should've seen this coming" _she kicks J'onn's on the ribs. E. Miss Martian lift a box up using telekinesis as it hovers over Manhunter.

At the front gate; Batman avoids the incoming metal discs from E. Robin. Each of the discs he throws at Batman; they explode. Bruce could not avoid the last one as the explosion sends him flying, landing on the snow. _"What do you think of the Boy Wonder" _as E. Robin approaches Batman as he tries to get up. _"You maybe Robin's twin, but your nothing more than a clone" _Bruce tells the evil version Robin.

"_I maybe a clone to you, but I'm better than the original" _as E. Robin takes out two mini scythes. Batman with a smirk throws three smoke pellets to E. Robin's direction. The Robin clone uses his cape to cover his mouth and nose. The smoke surrounds him unable to see except for the incoming grabbling hook coming towards E. Robin as it attaches to a pipe. E. Robin turns around to see only to be hit by a punch from Batman which knocks out the cloned Boy Wonder.

"_Sorry, but you're not better than the original" _Batman looks down at an unconscious E. Robin as he leaves to find the other League members. Robin's evil twin gets up, looking at Batman leaving._ "It doesn't matter what you do Dark Knight."_

At the silo area; Aquaman tries to avoid the incoming strikes from E. Aqualad's water-based axe. _"I have to admit; you are strong." "I appreciate the compliment, but that won't the change the fact that I'm going to kill you" _said a very calm E. Aqualad. He drops the water-based axe and proceeds to deliver punches to Aquaman. Orin blocks each attack the Aqualad clone delivers. After the last blow; Aquaman throws him over his head to the floor. _**"Aquaman" **_Batman contacts him through the earpiece. _**"We got a problem. There's a bomb attached to the generator." **__"A bomb" _is the only thing Aquaman says. _**"No time; find the others" **_Batman tells him. _**"I'll try to disarm it."**_

Superman is at a standoff with E. Superboy. The Man of Steel is about to use his heat vision on the evil version of Conner when he steps aside revealing several oil barrels. _"I wouldn't try if I were you. You might blow the refinery up along the others" _E. Superboy tells Superman. _"I don't need heat vision to stop you faker" _Clark responds with a tackle to the Superboy doppelganger. E. Superboy recovers, picking up a barrel, striking the Man of Steel.

He then takes two more oil barrels, throwing at Superman but he smacks them away only to meet an incoming flash grenade thrown by E. Superboy. The bright light causes Clark from seeing, especially when Superboy's twin leaps, grabbing Superman's cape and slamming him with full force to the floor. E. Superboy picks up an oil barrel over his head standing over Superman. E. Superboy is about to slam the barrel of him when Aquaman appears taking him down. _"You alright" _Aquaman asks Superman who gets up rubbing his head. _"I'll live" _Clark tells Orin. Superman then takes a pipe, tying up E. Superboy. _"That ought to hold you until we find the others." "We have to find the others" _Aquaman tells the Man of Steel. _"Batman said there's a bomb in the refinery."_

"_Something tells me that these clones are trying to get rid of us" _said Superman.

"_It looks like you're down to your last arrow" _E. Artemis tells Oliver. _"I'm not the only one" _as Green Arrow notices that the Artemis doppelganger is down to her last arrow as well. E. Artemis prepares to release the arrow aiming at the emerald archer. Green Arrow does the same but he aims it to the floor where she standing. E. Artemis sees Green Arrow aiming it to the floor. _"What a way to waste your last arrow."_

Oliver winks at the Artemis clone as he releases the arrow hitting the floor. _"Oh crap; I should've seen this coming" _as the arrow on the floor explodes sending E. Artemis flying to the wall. _"Not bad for clone" _Green Arrow tells the unconscious E. Artemis. _**"Green Arrow; Batman found a bomb" **_Superman tells the archer through the earpiece. _"A bomb; I'm guessing the doppelgangers are trying to rid of us." __**"I'm going to find Batman. You go find J'onn and let him know." **__"Will do" _Green Arrow tells the Man of Steel as he leaves not knowing that E. Artemis is no longer there.

"_Alright faker, where are you" _Barry looks around outside for E. Kid Flash. The evil version of Wally quickly runs up to Flash delivering a blow from the back of his head. _"Tag, you're it." _E. Kid Flash doesn't pay attention when Aquaman strikes him. The evil speedster quickly recovers from the attack from Orin. _"Two against one, that doesn't seem fair, so I'm going to leave" _as E. Kid Flash uses super speed to escape. Flash is about to after him when Aquaman stop him._ "Never mind him. Batman just told me and the others that there's a bomb and it's rigged to blow" _Aquaman tells Barry.

"_We better get out of here" _said the Flash.

Still in the storage room; Martian Manhunter and E. Miss Martian engage in a psychic battle. _"Am I interrupting anything" _as Oliver appears drawing his bow and arrow at the Miss Martian clone. She looks at the emerald archer, noticing that he doesn't have an arrow. _"You do realize that you are unarmed." "You do realize that this is a distraction" _Green Arrow tells her. _"Oh crap" _said E. Miss Martian as the distraction allows J'onn to brain blast her, knocking the M'gann clone out.

"_Even as clone; her telepathy is more powerful than M'gann's" _said J'onn. _"You're not serious are you" _Green Arrow asks. _"I mean she's a clone J'onn." _Manhunter nods in agreement to what Green Arrow said. _"Batman; I found J'onn. Have you disarmed the bomb" _Oliver asks Bruce through the earpiece. _**"Afraid not" **_the Dark Knight responds. _**"The bomb is from Apokolips and it already activated." **_The activation of the bomb causes explosions and debris to fall. Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter try to avoid the explosions as they make their escape.

Ten minutes later; the Justice League manages to escape the refinery as it explodes, destroying it completely. _"You think they escape" _Barry asks. Batman taps Flash's shoulder as he points up. The League looks up to see the assault bomber flying past them. _"I guess that's you're my question, now what?"_

"_The team needs to regroup" _Bruce tells Barry. _"I hope Artemis can get the team to regroup." "They need to real bad" _Green Arrow adds.

**Bialya **

**October 31, 20:10 EEST**

The CEO and founder of TRICELL along with Ra's al Ghul enter the stronghold that once belonged to Queen Bee. _"So, this was Queen Bee's lair" _Excella asks. _"I figure you can use this facility for your experiments" _Ra's tells her.

Excella laughs at what Great One said. _"You thought of everything."_ Several men dressed in all black swat uniforms enter the facility. They bring in several cryogenic pods each one containing a deceased Bialyan Soldier.

**I'm going to take a break with this story and go back to my other story. Sorry I took finishing this chapter; It's been getting cold over where I live at. Especially since winter is here. Enjoy.**


End file.
